In amusement and vending machines, it has been usual in the past to allow a coin inserted therein to fall under gravity past one or more mechanical coin validating mechanisms which, if cleared, permit the coin to trip an activating switch at an acceptance point and thereby activate the machine. If the validating mechanisms are not cleared because the coin is not acceptable for some reason, then it is directed at the end of its path into a separate reject cup for collection by the person using the machine. There are several problems associated with such mechanisms.
1. Their vertical drop between coin entry slot and reject cup means that vending or amusement machine manufacturers have to design their machine to allow space for the return of a rejected coin. PA1 2. The reject cup is a point of entry for wires or other means whereby a person can cheat the machine. PA1 3. The vertical drop of the coin from entry slot to its acceptance point means that there is less vertical space available for coin pay out tubes, cash boxes etc. because the bottom of the coin mechanism dictates the maximum height of the payout tube etc. as it must fall from the mechanism into the tube.
These problems essentially arise because of the requirement to provide the one or more coin validating mechanisms on the vertical drop. In order to accommodate such mechanisms with working space, the vertical drop between coin entry slot and reject cup must be a substantial distance.